The present invention relates to the temperature control of a plurality of cold storage and refrigeration units such as, for example, open cold storage and refrigeration display cases having evaporators, respectively, which are connected to a single refrigerant compressor.
Conventional cold storage and refrigeration systems include a plurality of cold storage and refrigeration units such as display cases and a refrigerator which is energized and de-energized to effect independent temperature control of the display cases. The refrigerator normally remains de-energized for relatively short periods of time in cycles of operation, and hence consumes an increased amount of electric power.